1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns an arrangement for sliding doors on mobile units such as lift cages and where a door leaf comprises a plurality of interlinked and jointed sections in which adjoining sections are able to rotate around a joint axis from a position in which the sections are in alignment with each other to a relative angled position, whereby the door leaf can slide in the door opening in guides, each of which comprising a first and second interacting guide elements, the first interacting guide elements arranged on two opposing end edges of the door leaf and the second interacting guide elements arranged on corresponding sides of the door opening.
2. Description of the Background Art
Sliding doors of this type are used in a number of different applications in which the doors are usually arranged to move in the vertical or horizontal plane relative to the door opening. With regard to sliding doors on mobile units such as lift cages and similar devices, there is a particular necessity for them to exhibit sound-insulating qualities, as problems with noise, resonation vibration and structure-borne sound together with other problems are generated while the mobile unit is in motion. On lift cages with sliding doors of the type referred to, i.e. in which the door leaf principally comprises a number of interlinked and jointed sections, a large proportion of the noise is generated in the joints between the sections. This has been a problem especially on rack and pinion lifts due to the many moving mechanical parts that are used to move the lift cage along the mast. It has also become evident that the noise and vibration generated during the motion of the lift cage increases proportionally to the speed, which, as should be understood, limits the speed at which the lift can move without noise being perceived as trying by the occupants.
One object of the present invention is therefore to achieve an arrangement on a sliding door of the aforesaid type, whereby the noise issue of such a door is essentially eliminated. In particular, the intention is to achieve sound-insulating properties of sliding doors that are arranged in mobile units such as lift cages.
This is achieved by the arrangement in accordance with the present invention exhibiting the distinctive features and characteristics specified in the following claims.